


Cats

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cats, Day 4: Free Choice, Gen, Interdimentional Game Night, Kara is cat lady, Little bit of Mon-El hate, Loneliness, Olivarry Week 2017, Unbeta'd, sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Kara didn't like being alone.It reminded her of her first months on Earth. When her cousin abandon her, when Alex wouldn't acknowledge her, when she really realized that she was truly the last Kryptonian.Kara didn't like being alone.So cats.





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a little late. I love the idea of Kara adopting strays and naming them after her friends. This story is for my future cat lady self. 
> 
> Also I know that catcussions (pun!) don't cause cats to pass out, but I figured since mon el is an alien I would it slide. 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy!!

Kara didn't like being alone. 

It reminded her of her first months on Earth. When her cousin abandon her, when Alex wouldn't acknowledge her, when she really realized that she was truly the last Kryptonian. 

Kara didn't like being alone. 

It gave her time to think and that was not a good thing. Life doesn't always work the way you'd like it to. With Winn and James not speaking to her, Alex too busy with Maggie, Lena was running L-Corp, and the fact that she just didn't want to deal with Mon-el’s problems (or advances), she had far too much free time and too little to do. 

After the third day when she finally realized that she was muttering to herself in Kryptonian, she decided something must be done. 

So she put in longer hours at Catco and the DEO. After a week of that, both Snapper and J’onn kicked her out and told her to go home. Then she was alone again. 

So she had taken to long walks (or flies) and eating too many potstickers. It was on one of these walks that she picked up Barry. Not the speedster of course, but Barry the cat. 

She had found him in a back alley surrounded by other scarier looking cats. She almost walked by, but then the small cat had given the world’s most pitiful meow and stared at her with pitiful green eyes. 

Eyes no one with any soul could say no to. 

So she had shooed off the other cats and then left. It had taken her three blocks to realize that the orange tabby was following her. Every time he thought she might be looking at him, he would hide behind the closest object, even if it couldn't hide him. It was cute. 

The cat had followed her all the way home. Then it had started raining. He then sat there on her fire escape (how did he get there??) and gave her the pitiful eyes again. So of course she had to let him in. And then dry him and then feed him and then curl up with him on a couch while watching a movie. It was the she realized that the cat was already neutered. 

So clearly he was someone else's pet. 

Even though it was sad, it gave her a clear course of action. She would take him to the vet and have him IDed and then return him. 

Though for one night, it was nice to finally not be alone. It was nice to run her fingers through his fur. 

She sighed. 

\----------

The vet had been very nice. The day was rainy so Kara had burst in the orange cat tucked in her rain coat. The woman running the front desk just raised a brow. Kara smiled sheepishly. “Do you take walk ins?” 

Ten minutes later she was standing in an operating room, the tabby sitting on the table swishing his tail. The vet walked in holding a sheet of paper. 

“It looks like he has no chip and all his shots. He IS showing signs of malnourishment, you can tell by how thin him and his hair are.” Kara nodded looking at the cat who was staring at her. Those green eyes were haunting. They reminded her of emeralds. Of her mother’s favourite necklace. 

The vet was speaking, but she was unmoored. The sound of the vets finger nails drumming on the metal table drew her back to reality. “I'm sorry I'm a little out of it today, could you repeat that?”

The vet sighed. “Are you going to keep him?” Kara was startled, she hadn't really thought about it. It would be nice though. To have something to care for and to care for her. 

“Yes.”

That is how Kara came to adopt Barry. 

(She had done his tags herself, making them the Flash symbol, using her laser eyes and scrap metal at the DEO.) 

\----------

Having Barry around was nice and he was aptly named. The cat was fast, and ate everything, but he was also sweet and could always tell when Kara was feeling down. He would come, curl up in her lap and purr until she pet him. It made her smile. 

All too quickly she shaped her life around the little orange tabby and that was okay. 

At least she was less alone. 

\---------

Kara had found Oliver exactly one month after she had found Barry. She had been helping out by cleaning up from a storm.   
As she lifted up a huge piece of sheet metal, when she had heard his soft whimpering. She had set the sheet metal down fast and rushed to find the hurt cat. Upon seeing the bloody mess, she had wrapped the cat in her cape and rushed to Barry's vet. 

The cat had immediately gone into surgery. Supergirl left, but Kara Danvers appeared ten minutes later looking frazzled and saying that the heroine had sent her. 

Oliver came out of surgery two hours later, with brand new stitches and drugged to the ears. 

The vet then told Kara that twenty percent of his body was covered in scar tissue, he had a chip and that his owners were a notoriously rich family who had died. 

He, like Barry had come with shots and was already nurtured so Kara counted herself lucky in that department. 

Kara had kept him too and the vicious glares she received on the way home had basically cemented his name as Oliver.

(She made his tags with actual arrowheads, dulled and carved with very precise laser vision.)

\--------

Barry had taken to Oliver instantly, following the Russian Blue cat around like a lost puppy (irony!), while it had taken the grey cat a little bit longer to acclimate. 

Kara learned very quickly that the older cat had some triggers. Like the sound of glass broken or the smell of gunpowder. She was careful to avoid the triggers because not only did it put Oliver on edge, it made Barry more defensive. 

After about a week all parties seemed to have settled into the house. Barry finally won Oliver over and when it had happened she had laughed reminded so much of her earth 1 friends. 

Now every time she turned around, the two were curled up together, with Oliver giving Barry a bath while the orange cat purred or Barry sleeping while Oliver stood guard. It was actually adorable. 

Soon they fell into a routine. Every morning she would wake up to Barry snuggling her side while swatted at her hair or kneaded her stomach. She then went on her morning patrol and came home to hungry cats, who she promptly fed so they didn't dig through the trash. Next she would go to work and then on afternoon patrol. She would come home to Barry's sleepy purrs and Oliver's anxious pacing. She petted them and told them about her day until she was called into the DEO’s daily emergency. After that dinner, walk/ nightly patrol, a movie and then bed. 

It was nice until Mon-El tried to force his way into her life. 

\---------

Kara came home to a scene that made her shake with anger. 

Mon-El was standing near her door, apparently in a glare off/ death match with Oliver, who was standing over Barry's limp body protectively. 

Both pairs of eyes snapped to her when they heard the door slam. 

“What happened here?” Kara asked her voice ice. 

Mon-El had the audacity to look indignant. “You're orange cat attacked me! I just came to say hi and he attacked me!” Oliver hissed. 

“No he didn't.” Kara said deadly quietly. 

“What did you just say?” Mon-El asked angrily. 

“Oliver would not protect Barry if he thought Barry was doing something stupid. Plus Barry doesn't even have front claws, nor the aptitude to attack. So don't bullshit me.”

Mon-El’s face darkened. “You are going to trust your cats over me?”

“Yes. Now get out of my house.”

“Kara be reasonable…” Mon-El said pleadingly. 

“GET OUT!” Kara yelled. 

Needless to say Mon-El left. 

As soon as he was gone, Kara scooped Barry up and flew out the window. 

\--------

Barry had a concussion. 

(The vet had been concerned by the fact Barry had passed out, but the fact that the cat was up and walking around with in five hours, calmed her down.) 

Oliver was more protective than ever. He was always only two steps behind the orange tabby. He had also purred appreciatively when Kara told him that she had kicked Mon-El’s butt at training. 

Life slowly moved back to normal. 

\----------

(When Alex finally remembers that she has a sister (Kara’s a little Bitter) and then realizes that said sister had adopted two cats, she levelled Kara with a look. 

“I leave for two months and suddenly you're a cat lady!”)

\---------

When Human Barry and Oliver come over for game night, they are both a little awed at the cats named after them. 

Five minutes into Monopoly, human Oliver had cat Barry in his lap and human Barry had cat Oliver in his lap. Both cats and humans looked content. 

Kara smiled roguishly. 

“Barry and Oliver do everything and go everywhere with each other. Alex says they're mates.” 

Barry's choked noise and Oliver's constipated look were so worth it.


End file.
